Vacío - Shindo x Deku
by ValeDrops02
Summary: Shindo estaba vacío, no tenía nada ni a nadie. Izuku estaba vacío, lo había perdido todo y a todos. En un escenario en que los villanos le ganan a los héroes, Shindo y Deku se encuentran. Shindo decidió que sería el protagonista de su propia historia y que ayudaría a Izuku a recuperar el motivo de vida que perdió, entregándole a Izuku una luz que resplandece debido a la venganza


Sentado en su pupitre, miraba por la ventana.

Veía como el pequeño polvo similar a la nieve caía por el cielo.

El humo que se dispersaba cerca del edificio y las cenizas que de a poco llenarían las calles y todo lo cercano.

Veía, envuelto en su sabana de miserabilidad, como las ambulancias, los autos de policía y las personas hacían movimiento afuera.

Dentro de ese edificio su integridad física estaba protegida, aquello era lo único que tenía.

Lo único que podía ser mínimamente reconfortante, su buena salud era la única razón por la cual podría afirmar que se encontraba bien.

Shindo estaba vacío, era como un recipiente que ya no puede ser llenado, como una causa perdida, como un abismo que no tiene fin.

El mundo estaba acabándose y parecía poco relevante al lado del hueco que había en su corazón. Ese hueco que se dilataba con el correr de las horas, que se abría cada vez más y más con el pasar de los segundos.

Afuera era todo un caos.

Seguramente muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto en la explosión de aquella bomba, seguramente el mundo estaría cayéndose para muchos, pero a Shindo poco le preocupaba.

No era relevante nada de eso, lo único que importaba era el anhelo que tenía desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Shindo, aún estás aquí...— le decía su maestra, Misses Joke, mientras entraba al salón.

La mujer estaba sucia de cenizas, había sangre escurriendo por su labio y se veía cansada.

—Hola— le dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué no sales a ayudar a los heridos?, ¿no es eso lo que hace un héroe?

—Yo no soy un héroe. Además no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Se hizo esa pregunta varias veces.

En esos cansados entrenamientos, en aquellos combates violentos y esos días de descanso en el patio, tras un duro entrenamiento, siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente quería.

El mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco, las guerras entre naciones, los villanos y la falta de héroes parecían ser los motivos por los cuales se hundiría.

¿Cuanta gente había muerto ya?, ¿a cuántas personas no tuvo que matar?, eso daba igual.

—Creo que quiero...

Dentro de aquel mundo y dentro de aquella existencia que parecía no tener propósito alguno, parecía haber una respuesta.

—Creo que siempre he querido ser el protagonista de mi propia historia.

¿Cómo conseguir algo así en un mundo cuyos pilares se van cayendo uno a uno?

No lo sabía. Los pilares que lo mantenían con vida también estaban cayéndose.

—Siempre he anhelado que alguien viva por mí.

—Eso es egoísta.

Sí lo era, pero todo el mundo era igual.

—Quiero que alguien viva con las ganas e intensidad que yo no tengo, que alguien tenga el corazón tan brillante y fuerte que yo no puedo tener. Quiero ver a alguien que tenga eso.

La mujer no le respondió, solo lo miró, como enojada.

Se fue, dejando solo al muchacho de cabello negro.

"Ella no lo entendería"

Existe el punto muerto en la vida de las personas. Cuando no haces nada, no tienes nada ni a nadie, cuando te quedas vacío y empiezas a perderte en un abismo sin fin. Nunca lo ves venir.

Y Shindo conocía eso. Lo que es ser miserable y no tener nada.

Ya era un humano vacío.

"Mientras aquellos que queden puedan aferrarse a la esperanza, no morirán.

Se aferrarán a sus vidas porque están llenos de deseos, porque tienen algo que los mueve.

Pero para los desgraciados como yo... solo permaneceremos aquí, vacíos y perdidos hasta morir; callados, decaídos y tristes hasta partir, sabiendo que todo lo que hicimos y todo lo que fuimos no era más que un abismo vacío"

Tras tener esa idea, se fue del edificio.

Caminó por las calles llenas de ceniza.

Mientras andaba, se aferraba a su chaqueta, pues hacía frío.

En un costado de la calle había cuerpos cubiertos con mantas, eran de aquellos a los que el fuego pudo alcanzar pero los héroes no.

Shindo los miró, quizá con envidia, tal vez con pena.

Su rostro sin expresión no revelaba nada. Pareciera que el olor de la carne quemada ni siquiera le importaba.

Pasó de largo y solamente caminó por el sucio asfalto, llenando su ropa de ceniza.

El paisaje era tan miserable... casi tanto como él.

Por un rato se limitó a simplemente caminar, a pasos lentos y sin sentido.

Caminaba sin rumbo, alejándose del desastre que provocaba la escuela envuelta en llamas.

Parecía que de ahora en adelante ya no sucedería nada, que el sonido del llanto, de los gritos y de la desesperación de los héroes que intentaban salvar a aquellos que estaban atrapados sería lo único que se robaría su atención, pero se equivocó.

Lo tomó por sorpresa.

Claro, ese tipo de cosas nunca las ves venir... cuando una resplandeciente luz se levanta frente a ti, nunca lo esperas porque estás vacío.

Lo vio pasar de repente.

Era una luz color verde, como un extraño relámpago.

Se quedó atónito, ¿esa brillante luz era su tan esperado anhelo?

Vio a un chico pasar, vestía un traje de héroe, no tenía puesta su máscara.

Cargaba a una persona en sus brazos y saltaba de un lado al otro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron.

Shindo hubiera jurado que su alma estaba brillando y que sus ojos reflejaban esa luz.

Quizá con tan solo mostrarse ante él, ya lo había llenado con su brillo tan deslumbrante.

Ese chico salvó a mucha gente.

Ese chico era un verdadero héroe.

Ese chico tenía un corazón fuerte.

Ese chico materializaba su mayor anhelo.

Lo sabía, solo le bastaba con verlo. Ese chico era lo que tanto estuvo buscando.

Lo reconocía, era de la UA, definitivamente había visto aquel traje de héroe en televisión.

Entonces Shindo sonrió cuando el resplandeciente chico lo pasaba de largo y lo dejaba atrás.

Por fin lo había encontrado.

Nunca había estado tan pleno, jamás se había sentido así.

Parecía que el abismo tenía fin y ese chico se encontraba ahí, esperándolo hasta el fondo.

"Tú vivirás por mí.

Tú me darás lo que quiero, así tenga que obtenerlo a la fuerza"

Su sonrisa se tornaba algo tétrica, pues expresaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Definitivamente vas a ser tú"

Entre cenizas, muerte y desesperanza, Shindo pudo encontrar a su mayor anhelo.


End file.
